fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hemigidius O. Atonia
, Hanshin) |status= Alive |race= Human (Formerly) Experimental |birthdate= February 24 |birthplace= Fiore |gender= Male |age= 26 (X804) |blood type= A- |education= |hair color= Black Brown |eye color= Black Brown (Angry) |vision= 20/10 |skin tone= Black |height=6ft. 2inches. |weight=lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Black |guild mark location= Left Thigh |tattoos/unusual features= Dragon On Back |affiliation= Stellara Nocte |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Martial Artist Guild Member |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Pansexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= Stellara Nocte |enemies= |relatives= Atonia Family (Cousin) |magic= Manipulation of All Fighting Magic |curse= |abilities= Refinement |signature skill= Enhance |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Hemigidius O. Atonia (ヘマイジディアス お アトニア, Hemaijidiasu O. Atonia), titled by friends, foes and fans alike as Demigod ( , Hanshin) for his distinctive form of Magic, Manipulation of All which allows him to freely manipulate any matter down to the atomic level within Earth Land's realm. Though, his alias isn't purely limited to his magic, much like his infamous cousin, Hemigidius is regarded as a formidable opponent as his talent in physical combat is comparable to the likes of the strongest of . He has even been hailed as a fighting genius when compared to the most accomplished of fighters due to his intuitive comprehension of a plethora of different combat styles. His prowess is put into practice within his profession as a martial artist, as he currently holds a record of two-hundred and sixty-three wins out of two-hundred and sixty-four matches (263W/264M), a ratio unheard of in the history of competitive magical martial arts. Being a man of the people, he also stakes his life against the forces of evil, willingly taking both bounty and job requests through the medium of the legal guild, Stellara Nocte, only recently being accepted into the distinguished Toveri mage shelter. However, despite being one of the guild's newer members, Hemigidius has already succeeded in establishing a good reputation for himself, as the strength he has displayed thus far, is no doubt, worthy of the prestigious title: "S-Class". Much like another living member that belongs in the Atonia Family, Alanna L. Atonia, Hemigidius is indeed, an orphan, having nothing but vague memories of his parents. At some point in his early childhood, he was taken in by an unregistered orphanage that homed kids from the age of four to fifteen. It was at this orphanage where Hemigidius was turned into an Experimental, the orphanage being uncovered as a ruse to mask an illegal project that intended on producing an omnipotent user of magic. Hemigidius barely survived the rigorous modifications to his body, becoming one of the five individuals to be a partial success. Despite not achieving true omnipotence, Hemigidius managed to gain true control over all forms of matter and has since then, alongside his Experimental physiology, honed his skill in said magic. Appearance Hemigidius stands at an above average height of 6ft. 2inches., towering most people he encounters. He is often donning a carefree expression on his face, dissimilar to most professional martial artists, a sign of his laidback person However, this trade-mark expression of his not only makes him a relatively easy person to communicate with, but also emits a near-indescribable, protective vibe to close companions. On another note, Hemigidius possesses relatively tan skin, smothered in nothing but stitches and scars as a result from his childhood and the various battles he has participated in, a characteristic of his that he is not afraid to show off. Due to his Experimental physiology, Hemigidius is able to build more muscle mass than the average human, as seen when he is shirtless. His muscles are mostly perceivable on his biceps, pectorals and lower abdominals, labelling him as what most would define as "ripped". The aforementioned muscles are also a direct contribution to his popularity, specifically with the opposite sex, his name being brought up countless times in various "Hottest Man Alive" listings and the sort. Though despite his beyond normal muscle mass, Hemigidius is still able to retain the lean structure he was given at birth, producing a nigh-perfect union of speed and strength. His abundance of hair is neatly tied into a low ponytail when in battle to prevent hindering of his field of view. His hair is a shiny variant of black, though it can be seen donning a deep shade of brown when exposed to a large portion of sunlight. For an unknown reason, his hair has been unnaturally spiky since childhood, as if he were some sort of eternal cosplayer. Though Hemigidius himself doesn't mind much, the feature is mentioned time and time again, with many questioning the guild member on hair grooming techniques. His pupils are a pitch-black tint of black, playing true to his dark-skinned genetics though they are prone to change to a striking tone of light-brown when angry. As an orphan, Hemigidius had little access to money, his savings coming from odd jobs and dropped cash he scavenged from the floor, yet barely enough to scrape by a day. It was only until Hemigidius was sheltered by the orphanage that he was then able to adequately clothe himself since as long as he could remember. The orphanage offered him a range of clothes to pick from, despite the fact that the collection only consisted of used apparel. Hemigidius ended up settling with a (slightly) ripped, sleeveless purple gi, alongside two red wristbands on each arm and a sash of the same colour fasted along his waist. To complete his attire, he sported beige plimsolls. Identical to his present image, Hemigidius styled his spiky hair into a ponytail behind the back of his head, with three pronounced bangs at the front of his head, albeit, the length of his hair was much shorter when compared to nowadays. During his mid-pubescent years, following the eradication of the counterfeit orphanage, Hemigidius experienced a large growth spurt, growing from 3ft. 7inches. to a rather tall 5ft. 10inches., furthermore, he had packed on quite the muscle, his figure resembling that of an aspiring bodybuilder's. This change was not only a product of the modifications carried out on his body, but also his rigorous training regime in which he practices full-contact Karate and Muay Thai on top of a collection of muscle-building exercises. In addition to his increase in height, he also had an increase in the length of his hair, seemingly opting to not trim the ever-growing stream, though dissimilar to his previous style of hair, Hemigidius elected to dress his hair into a (man)bun located at the intersection between the top of his head and the back of his head. As a result of development in height, to nobody's surprise, Hemigidius had long since outgrown his former outfit. He now wore a plain, white t-shirt that was occasionally stained from Hemigidius' messy eating habits. The shirt was hidden under a diamond blue hoodie with an insignia of a Chinese Mythical Dragon on the back, a freebie he received from one of the many dojos he was affiliated with. He preferred to constantly wear his white karate trousers even when not practising the form of combat, describing the fighting-wear as "comfortable" on multiple occasions when questioned on his outfit choice. Since the dojo trousers are designed to be loose-fitting, Hemigidius knots his yellow belt onto his waist, replacing the red sash he previously had, to prevent the trousers from falling to the floor. Finishing his new look, he decided on black plimsolls as his preferred choice of footwear. In the current day, Hemigidius dons nothing more than a long-sleeved black uniform, complete with white outlines, an attire commonly seen in traditional martial arts, signifying his interest in the more older forms of combat. The outfit is enveloped in the scent of deodorant, indicating the sweat-inducing training he undertakes everyday. He continues to wear the same style as plimsolls as before, however, in a much bigger size than previously. This is due to his most recent and final growth spurt, where he has grown to the aforementioned height of 6ft. 2inches.. Though covered underneath his clothing, the now titled Demigod has reached the peak of his possible physical condition, his muscles much more prominent than they were before and his fitness akin, if not better, than that of an marathon runner's. At some point during his adulthood, he tattooed an identical dragon insignia displayed on the hoodie he used to wear onto his back. Personality History Synopsis Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= |-| Rolepays= Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Adoptive Muscle Memory: Though it has not been justified whether it is an innate ability or a skill gained and gradually through his experiences in combat, Hemigidius is one of the few people worldwide to have photographic reflexes, an ability that allows Hemigidius to replicate any (series of) movement flawlessly after observing it only once. Though this ability is not limited to be in use when fighting, Hemigidius has selectively cultivated it for that purpose, literally employing the phrase: "Fight fire with fire." and thus managing to surprise, gain the mental advantage over his opponents, and gradually overwhelm them. Peak Physical Condition: *'Adaptive Metabolism': *'Agile': *'Extreme Durability': *'High Stamina Capacity': *'Honed Senses': *'Superhuman Strength': Accelerated Thought Process: Magical Abilities Tremendous Magical Container: Resistant To Moderate Magical Attacks: Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat Masterful Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Manipulation of All Manipulation of All: Fighting Magic Fighting Magic (魔法の戦い, Mahō no Tatakai; lit. "Fighter's Spirit"): Fighting Magic is one of the eldest expressions of both Caster and Holder Magic that currently exists in Earth Land, hence explaining its simplicity yet raw power. The main purpose of this specific magic art was and still is to allow mages that excel in close-quarters melee combat to further amplify their core fighting style(s) or preferred method of combat, thus inflicting as much damage as possible through the user's body and weapons, rather than inefficiently using their magical power by casting spells that do not contribute to the user's way of combat. There are multiple attributes of the magic that hold the capability of raising the user's fighting potential, some attributes speculated to yet be uncovered though the magic is often used to control the user's bodily functions, an ability that is considered off limits to the average person. As a result, the user, which in this scenario would be Hemigidius, is allowed to increase their speed, durability, strength and so on to unattainable levels that cannot even be achieved with life-long training. *'Enhance' (高めます, Takamemasu): Considered as one of the most basic applications of Fighting Magic and it's most invaluable move, it is a technique that multiplies the user's magical and physical abilities to untold levels of efficiency, supercharging them in order to fight on a completely whole new level. It's primary function is designed to allow the user to enter a state in which they receive a substantial increase in their abilities (strength, speed, personal skills and the like), though, the caster has complete will over what they enhance, meaning they are not obliged to enhance more than one characteristic of themselves. Hemigidius, who is considered an expert in Fighting Magic due to his experience and peak physical condition, has been shown overpowering another combatant employing the same spell, a reminder that the effectiveness of the spell, like any other spell from any other magic, depends on how adept the user is with the magic. **'X2' ( , Bai): Enhance X2, like the name suggests, multiplies the effects of Enhance and doubles it, further pushing all aspects of their fighting abilities to an even higher level than achieved by using it in a singular burst; pushing their power into overdrive and surpassing the limits placed on their body, permitting total disregard to the user's many weaknesses, albeit putting even greater levels of strain on the user than an ordinary Enhance would do, consuming a large volume of both stamina and magical power. However, the benefits more than outweigh the negatives as every single attack, be it physical or magical, possess a frightening new way to harm and destroy any type of obstacle in the user's way, regardless of what or who it is. There has only been one occasion in Hemigidius' lifetime where he has been pressured into using such a double-edged sword of a technique, that occasion being when he squared off with fellow martial artist, Henri Senshi, the burst of strength gained from the technique enough to entirely shatter his opponent's defences as well as unintentionally breaking Henri's left arm.